<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580448">Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Loneliness, Mention of Death, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : L'univers de <em>Avatar le dernier maître de l'air</em> appartient à Nickelodeon©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 1er novembre 2013.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : L'univers de <em>Avatar le dernier maître de l'air</em> appartient à Nickelodeon©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 1er novembre 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parfois, elle aurait simplement voulu être une jeune fille normale. Ne pas avoir tous ces dons, et toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Être simplement un maître du feu sans plus, sans moins. Pouvoir jouer normalement avec les autres, s'occuper de choses futiles comme les autres : vêtements, coiffures, amourettes...</p><p>	Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le pourrait jamais. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une fille normale, et ne le serait jamais. Elle était l'Avatar, avec tout ce que cela impliquait : sauver le monde, maintenir l'équilibre entre les nations et avec les esprits, représenter la paix. Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce rôle, excepté par la mort.</p><p>	Oui, si elle voulait devenir une fille normale, elle devait mourir. Mais alors, quel intérêt ? Elle ne pourrait pas en profiter pour autant.</p><p>	Et son professeur qui ne comprenait pas sa position. Qui lui répétait sans arrêt qu'elle devrait être honorée de son rôle, que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver… Et qui, sans arrêt, lui demandait plus et plus. Elle était épuisée et n'arrivait pas à maîtriser tous ses pouvoirs. Mais il lui demandait toujours plus et s'étonnait qu'elle ne réussisse pas.</p><p>	Personne ne voulait jouer avec elle - parce que ce serait tricher. Personne ne voulait parler avec elle - parce que ce serait la déconcentrer. Personne ne voulait s'approcher d'elle - parce que ce serait trop compliqué. Elle était seule, perdue.</p><p>	On oubliait qu'avant d'être un Avatar, elle était une jeune fille. Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, ils ne voulaient que l'Avatar, l'Avatar. Elle en venait à souhaiter que l'Avatar qui était en elle meure.</p><p>	Mais pour cela, elle devait elle-même mourir...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>